


【塚不二】关于哨兵、向导和他们的婚姻

by TheodoreLiu



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheodoreLiu/pseuds/TheodoreLiu
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 3





	【塚不二】关于哨兵、向导和他们的婚姻

一  
他从龙崎的办公室里走出来，时间已经过了上午十点半。按照预约，接下来的半小时将被分别让步给三位哨兵，他们分别来自东京、大阪和冲绳的哨兵塔，都曾受训于三船入道。根据塔的说法，那是“我们目前能找到的最适合你的哨兵，他们都是顶尖的”。  
手冢国光在寻找哨兵这件事情上，算不上模范标榜，但也不是什么反面教材。他如绝大多数向导一样，从塔认为时机到了的那一刻开始，他就默默接收着一个又一个被递到他跟前的哨兵。五分钟过后，他会在精神图景里做出起身的动作，而在现实中，这意味着他离开了沙发，监督员会在本子上写下记录，接着会面结束，他和哨兵握手道别。即便如此，他要求自己认真对待每一位应征而来的哨兵。  
每场精神测试都像一次博弈，但目的不在于吃掉对方的王。这场博弈的重点在于跟踪和描摹：抛开所有的精神力，只留本能，沿着想象中对方的脑回路，看看自己会不会迷路。猜对对方的下一步就离赢棋更近一步，但猜不出或被吃掉子也不算输。至少，对他而言不是。  
他先见了冲绳分部介绍来的那位。接着是大阪的。结束这一切仅仅花了六分钟，他今天仍旧没有输也没有赢。他被告知他的最后一位访客在门外的休息室等候，由于今天出奇地顺利——不是对塔而言——预约的时间远远没到。他决定遵守时间的安排。后来他意识到这或许就是一切的开始了：他作了决定，推倒了第一块骨牌。然而那时他只是站起来，告诉监督员他要出去透透气；接着拧开门把手。他所做的一切不过只是走出那扇门。  
办公室的左侧通往一个圆形的休息厅，被三张三人沙发环绕着，其中一张正对着落地玻璃窗。那些玻璃窗，手冢很早就发现是打不开的；对塔而言这或许是明智的。阳光穿过玻璃，正好填满整个休息厅。就在它直面的那张沙发上——是那种稀释过的红色，沙发腿是上了黑色油漆的木头，上面通常摆着两对靠枕——坐着一个人。  
他站得有点远，只能勉强看见对方露出来的大半个后脑勺。那人正在剥核桃。他的手指灵巧地搓过核桃皮，指尖擦过那些粗糙的果皮时，手冢嗅到一种近乎愉悦的情绪。它像一只牧羊犬一样看管着这位哨兵的羊群——剩下的那些情绪，它们被很好地盖在这种愉悦的布匹下。在手冢走向他的短短几秒钟内，他完整地剥下一整个核桃。但他并没有当即吃下它们，而是将它们握在手心里。  
手冢在这个陌生哨兵的身后站定。鞋跟并拢的声音被当作了一种信号，坐在沙发上的哨兵动了一下。接下来的场景他可能需要花点功夫才能忘掉：那名哨兵在沙发上转过身，面庞因为背光短暂地在手冢的眼里失焦了；他的手心里躺着一个完整的核桃肉，宛若一颗脑子。  
“早上好，”哨兵说，带着微笑，“要吃点核桃吗？”  
手冢还没来得及品尝他话语里的那股颤抖。他凝视着对方的眼睛：不需要哨兵的视觉，他的精神力低空掠过这名哨兵，他能轻易从对方的眼睛里读出这个男人的情绪。夏季洋流一般的精神力包裹住他，他的精神体在海洋中顺着水流滑翔，一头白鲸出现在它身边。  
手冢收回精神力。哨兵维持着原来的姿势，不动声色地观察他。监督员因为这场碰撞从办公室里探出半个身子，看到了背对他的手冢和——  
“噢，不二周助中尉。手冢上尉，这是不二周助中尉。不二中尉，这是手冢国光上尉。我想你们已经见过了，但我最好还是介绍一遍。我是说，嗯，见过了。”他兴高采烈地重复了一次。他是一位温吞并且不爱争锋的向导，循规蹈矩，已经为塔里登记过的哨兵和向导干了二十三年匹配监督的活。如果说他被逐渐磨平的精神还剩什么敏锐的棱角，那就是现下这种事情了：“恕我冒犯，但刚刚的——我不是有意要偷看——刚刚十分精彩。感觉如何？”  
手冢感到哨兵不二瞥了他一眼，从对方释放的淡薄的情绪中，他已经猜到对方会说什么了，而自己的小动作一定把自己出卖给了这位曾在三船入道手下接受过严苛训练的哨兵，因为此刻他在手冢背后轻笑出声。他一定把下巴搁在了沙发靠背上，手冢随意地推测道。他说话的时候带着笑意：“嗯，如您所见，渡边先生，”他没有称呼对方的军衔，“手冢君——”他的尾音在舌尖缠绕了短暂的一瞬。手冢用余光飞快地看了他一眼，他把下巴枕在手臂上，手臂搭着沙发靠背。“是一位相当优秀的向导。”  
“当然，当然，”渡边先生相当满意地笑了，他在本子上记录了几笔，又抬起头看手冢：“上尉，长官，我很抱歉，但你们也许得进到办公室来，把刚刚的流程重复一遍，您知道的，他们要我按规章办事。没有谁能跳过。”  
手冢向他颔首致意，然后转过身面对不二。这个哨兵略微仰起头对上他的目光。那个核桃肉，仍旧像被盛在容器里展览的大脑那样摆在他的手心中央。手冢伸出手去，用三根手指拿起它。不二睁开眼睛。  
那个核桃被手冢拿在手里，没有立即被吃掉。他把它攥在拳头里，向不二点点头。一种如同白开水的愉快掺杂着一毫克惊讶游向他，恍惚间他听见了白鲸的叫声。  
他们在办公室里浪费了额外的六分钟，因为“不二中尉受到的训练和前两位略微不同”。他重新为不二打开自己的精神图景，和上一次不同，这回他让对方完整地进来了。不再是谨慎的一隅，他的精神图景是白雪皑皑的马特洪峰，他曾经征服过这座山峰。  
不二落在接近山腰的地方，雪很快打湿了他的鞋子。一只海东青从天际划过，它的叫声唤醒了不二的意识。他打开屏障，仔细嗅探对手的气味：一点花香，很淡，使他联想到“木槿”这个词……他顺着记忆中的颜色走去，向导素的气息像黑暗中的烛光一样清晰可见。  
这是他所见过的最宏大的精神图景；通常来说，向导们偏爱给自己制作熟悉的场景，或是森林，当人们被树木环绕的时候，场景的大小就变得无足轻重。然而手冢选择了阿尔卑斯山脉，并且毫无炫耀的成分。没有敷衍了事的海洋，鉴于他已经得知自己的精神体是一头白鲸，没有刻意的极端环境。向导。不二在屏障里安全地笑出声。他的嗅觉刺探到了手冢的气味：它们被向导打乱了，但他无法让自己本身的气味变得和它们一样稀薄。听觉紧跟着线索捕捉到了他：他的呼吸，因为些微缺氧而变得比平常更加沉重。他的心跳如一只老道的啄木鸟敲击树干那般笃定。不二调高视觉，趁这些方向还没有被隐藏以前在雪地中搜寻。  
白雪刺痛了他的视网膜，令他的太阳穴隐隐作痛。他逐渐明白过来这个向导的狡猾了。他忍耐着疼痛搜寻着，他只需要找到那个向导扔下的第一块饵肉……找到了！一根羽毛，来自于那只在他头顶上呼啸而过的海东青。他敏捷地跳上前，捻起那根羽毛。绒毛已经湿透了，然而最坚硬的那几根却依然干燥。它刚刚经过这里，为不二留下了一根羽毛。不二站在那儿盯着它看了一会，不由得露出一个微笑。他转过身，对着身后被太阳照得反光的雪地说道：“手冢君——手冢真是太狡猾了。”  
空气出现了波动，手冢凭空出现了。他一直就站在不二身后。精神图景消失了，手冢坐在单人沙发上，手里仍然握着那个核桃。  
渡边先生激动得满脸通红。他的笔在笔记本上飞快地行动着，用力之大，不二仿佛听见纸张的哀嚎。他坐在沙发上，身体还残留着寒冷和湿漉漉的感觉。他察觉到手冢在看他，用的不是审察哨兵，而是审察他这个人的那种眼神。他回看过去，在向导的瞳孔里捕食到了探寻。  
渡边先生终于写完了笔记，他颇为吃力地把笔记本塞回胸前的口袋，满面红光地宣布：“你们的评定结果是这么多年来我见过最好的之一，如果你们没有异议，我是说，特殊情况，一类的，你们可以考虑结合。”  
他们同步地点头。  
得到肯定的渡边先生从办公桌上抽出两份小册子，递给离他最近的不二。不二看了一眼，把其中一份交给手冢。“这是结合手册，包括考虑期、合约、结合手续和结合热等一系列事宜解说。你们有十天的考虑时间，在此期间的前一周，只要任何一方提出异议并提供合理说明，结合就会取消。如在后三天提出异议，想要取消结合，必须双方都提出异议并且提供合理说明，或者一方提出并召开三方会谈——当事向导、当事哨兵，外加塔的哨兵向导结合处军官，否则驳回。十天后，如若没有异议，塔会通知你们执行下一步。违抗指令的刑期，根据严重程度，由三到十年不等。”  
手冢原本在低头阅读手册，听到最后一句时他抬眼看了看渡边。  
“还有任何问题吗？”渡边紧张地搓搓手。手冢看向不二，不二发现了他，朝他露出一个笑脸：他故意释放了一种威胁的情绪。即便比绝大部分哨兵做得要好得多，在手冢眼里仍然显得有些拙劣，但足够蒙骗过毫无防备的低阶向导渡边下士。下士被这种情绪弄得像只兔子一样惴惴不安。一丝笑意浮上手冢的嘴角，不二开玩笑地指了指自己的嘴角，然后没事人一样地侧过头：“没有了，渡边先生。非常感谢。请容许我冒犯地先行告退，我的弟弟今天从他的所属塔回家，我想早点赶回去。可以吗，手冢？”  
“嗯。”手冢说。“我会让联系人把我的联系方式交给你。”  
“谢谢，那么回见。”不二从沙发上站起来，同渡边先生握了手。他向手冢敬了一个军礼，手冢点头算作回应。他关上门后，手冢也站起来告辞。  
他走出渡边的办公室时，打开攥住的拳头：那个核桃已经变得温热。他注视着它，然后用另一只手捏它。  
他吃掉核桃。


End file.
